In the construction industry, various work machines, such as an articulated dump truck, may be utilized in the hauling of payload over rough terrain. In certain instances, during the operation of the articulated dump truck, the articulated dump truck may be in an idle state. In the example of an articulated dump truck being used to load and unload a payload, these idle states can increase a cycle time associated with the loading and unloading cycle. Moreover, these idle states can result in increased fuel consumption by the articulated dump truck.
In many instances, an owner or a worksite manager may be unaware of the idle time associated with the articulated dump truck. Moreover, the owner or the worksite manager may be unaware of the fuel consumption during idle states.